Damn It!
by Elora-Chan
Summary: This is my first Naruto fanfic. It takes place in the future. Kinda
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is my first ever Naruto fanfic so please rate and comment and tell me what you think. Okay I know you are gonna think I'm crazy but I am going to write this like in the future so they have like computers and cell phones. IDK why so please don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any of this.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Its been a while since the Pain assult. I wonder how Naruto is doing? He doesnt really talk to me anymore. _The wind blew through the open window and right into my face. I shivered as the cold air repetedly hit me. I slowly walked over to the window, quickly shut it and sat down at my computer. "I wonder if anyone is signed on???" I typed in my username and password and looked at my friends list

_XNarutoX_

_Its worth a shot_. I double clicked his name and the messanger box opened.

HinataButterfly: _Hey Naruto-Kun. How are you?_

XNarutoX:_ Im doing good. Been really busy...eating raman. How about you?_

_So thats his lame excuse not to talk to me? Why I out to....no I would never hurt him._

HinataButterly:_ Have you thought about becoming a Jonin yet?_

XNarutoX: _Well kinda not really I mean some day I want to be Hokage...=)_

HinataButterfly: _Thats really cool Naruto-Kun............_

XNarutoX:_ Something wrong Hinata-Chan???_

HinataButterfly:_ What oh yea I am fine. Well I think I should go now. Bye Naruto-Kun._

XNarutoX:_ Bye...Hinata-Chan...._

I logged off as fast as possible. _What was I thinking! There is no way he will ever like me! I cant believe I am 15 and I am the only girl in the village my age that doesnt have a boyfriend._ I picked up my cell phone stuffed it in my pocket and ran downstairs.

***

HinataButterfly has signed off.

"God Naruto your such an idiot!" I signed off and jumped on my bed.

_This is crap. Why can't I just ask her out!!! But maybe she doesn't even like me. Okay that was stupid of course she likes me! _ I got off the bed and climbed out my window up to the roof. I layed there and stared at the clouds. _I wonder what its like to be a cloud. So careless and I would get to float around the sky seeing all the sites I wouldnt be able to see. _My cell phone vibrated telling me I had a text message. I opened my phone to find out it was from Tsunade.

_Naruto we have a mission for you. Its urgent. Get here as soon as possible._

I put my phone away and jumped down from the roof landing perfectly on my feet. I ran all the way to the Hokage's office, stopped, and slowly walked through the door. Tsunade and a few ANBU were here.

"Yes Tsunade???" I asked casually walking to her desk.

"Naruto you may want a take a seat as we explain the mission." Her look was grim as if someone had just died.

I took a seat infront of her desk and stared into her eyes. "Naruto are you friends with Hinata???" She asked looking deep into my eyes.

_Whats going on!?!?! Is Hinata alright??? Oh please let her be all right. _I took a deep breathe and nodded slowly. "It seems that some time after you and her were messaging she left the house. Her father heard screems and when he went outside to see if she was alright there was no one in sight." Tsunade looked down at her desk looking sad and heartbroken.

_This cant be happening! This really cant be happening! _ "What do you want me to do Tsunade???" I looked at her hoping she had some clue to this whole thing.

She looked up at me again and took on her usuall regal looking posture. "We want you to go and find her and do whatever it takes to get her back. And if you finish this mission you will be promoted to Jonin."

_JONIN!!! For finishing this mission I will be a Jonin. Wow. But lets focus on the way more important issue on my hands. The girl I like is gone and I have to do this mission on my own._ It took me all of half a second to think of this. "I will do this. I will bring back Hinata even if it means giving up my life to save her."

Tsunade smiled as best she could in these troubled times and nodded towards the door. I stood up and as I reached for the handle Tsunade gave me one last piece of information. "We think it might have been a Cloud Ninja. You will leave tonight at the darkest point," I opened the door and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone I am sorry to tell you that this is not a chapter. I would just like to let you know that I send my beta, lordzscruffy, so bare with us as we work out the next chapter. Sorry if I disappointed you! Thanks for the hits and reviews!**


End file.
